Gundam Seed
by Kasuke Tenshin
Summary: Une 'tite histoire que j'ai inventé avec les faits 'réels' de la série ;p
1. 1 Retrouvailles

Nami : Enfin le moment que vous attendiez tous est arrivé !!! ^_^  
  
Bin quoi ?! o_O Enfin bon… Tous les personnages ressemblant de près ou de loin à des personnes seraient fortuites et…  
  
Personnages de Gundam Seed : -_-  
  
Nami : Gomen ^^ ;; Ce n'est pas ça… Tous les personnages de cette fic sont la propriété de SUNRISE et de leurs créateurs. Ce qui leurs arrivent n'est que le fruit de mon imagination et Kasuke, et tout ce qui l'entoure (passé, famille), n'est que pure invention.  
  
Bien évidemment, ma fic repose sur les épisodes de Gundam Seed sortis à l'heure actuelle (43 épisodes) et sur ceux à venir (^^).  
  
Voilà, je crois que je peux commencer… Dernière chose, le début de la fic commence avec l'épisode 31 au moment où Dearka se fait capturer et passe devant Mirialia et Ssigh.  
  
-Mais que se passe-t-il ? Se demanda-t-elle.  
  
D'un pas incertain, Kasuke Shinsai s'avança vers le couloir d'où venait le bruit. Elle avait entendu que deux pilotes étaient portés disparus et que les OMNI avaient trouvé un ZAFT. Peut-être était-ce lui ?… Elle n'y croyait pas vraiment mais sa curiosité l'entraîna jusqu'au ledit couloir.  
  
Elle y entraperçut deux gardes emmenant un jeune homme qui avait l'air n'avoir à peine 18 ans. Pour en savoir un peu plus sur ce qui se passait, elle décida de s'y approcher en faisant tout pour ne pas se faire remarquer.  
  
-Arrêtez de mal me traiter ! Je suis blessé ici ! Et combien de temps avez-vous l'intention de me garder ?  
  
-La ferme !  
  
Comme personne ne la remarqua, Kasuke décida de se rapprocher un peu plus.  
  
Deux personnes sortirent des dortoirs, un garçon et une fille. D'après ce qu'elle savait, ils étaient tous deux sur Heliopolis, tout comme elle d'ailleurs, quand les ZAFT les avaient attaqués. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment les raisons pour lesquelles le commandant de l'Archangel avait accepté de les prendre et elle ne voulait pas vraiment le savoir. Après tout, ça ne la concernait pas ! Du moment qu'on la laissait tranquille, cela suffisait amplement.  
  
-C'est le pilote du Buster ! Il est jeune…  
  
Ledit pilote remarqua la jeune fille qui avait des larmes aux yeux et se dirigea vers elle.  
  
-Eh… Un navire avec une fille aussi mignonne… Comme c'est stupide… Tiens, pourquoi tu pleures ? C'est plutôt moi qui devrait pleurer…  
  
-Allez ! Avances !  
  
-C'est bon… Pas la peine de pousser !  
  
Les larmes de la jeune fille ne s'arrêtaient plus de tombées quant au jeune homme, il s'énerva et alla d'un pas assuré vers le prisonnier. Le pilote de l'Archangel, Arnold Neumann, l'en empêcha lui faisant remarquer qu'il était interdit de toucher aux prisonniers.  
  
Derrière eux, Kasuke Shinsai avait tout entendu et… Tout vu !  
  
-Dearka… Il… Il est venu… Il a tenu sa promesse…  
  
De petites larmes commencèrent à tomber sur ses joues. Elle voulut crier son nom et courir derrière lui mais le courage lui manqua. Peut être était-ce mieux pour elle… Que dirait l'équipage si il savait qu'elle connaissait le prisonnier ?  
  
Mais… Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle l'attendait ! Elle ne pouvait attendre d'avantage ! Par conséquent, Kasuke prit la décision de les suivre pour savoir où ils emmenaient Dearka.  
  
Après quelques minutes, les gardes s'arrêtèrent à l'infirmerie laissant le prisonnier aux soins du médecin.  
  
C'était une occasion en or ! Elle remplit ses poumons d'oxygène et d'un pas assuré elle se dirigea vers la porte.  
  
-Et si… Il ne me reconnaissait pas… Si… Si il m'avait oublié… Non… Je… Je suis sûre que non !  
  
Elle s'approcha doucement de la porte et…  
  
-Je dois te laisser ! Je reviendrai quand j'aurai fini.  
  
-…  
  
-Oui ?! Tu voulais quelque chose ?  
  
Kasuke resta sans bouger surprise que la porte se soit ouverte sur le médecin.  
  
-Euh… Non… Je…  
  
Se sentant rougir, elle prit ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuit en courant.  
  
-Quelle drôle de fille… D'ailleurs, c'est bien la première fois que je la vois. Je me demande qui c'était… Enfin, tout ça n'est pas mon problème et puis, je ne suis pas censé connaître tout l'équipage moi.  
  
-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis partie comme ça ? J'aurai dû… J'aurai dû… Je ne sais même pas ce que j'aurais dû faire… Si ça se trouve, je me suis trompée et ce n'est pas lui et, j'aurais eu l'air stupide… Pourtant…  
  
Kasuke s'était arrêtée de courir. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et elle ne savait plus où elle en était ! Elle se dirigea, comme un bout de fer attiré par un aimant, vers ses quartiers.  
  
Elle avait réussis à ce que le capitaine Ramius lui accepte une chambre d'isolement (Elle préférait rester seule et ne pas se fondre avec l'équipage de l'Archangel).  
  
Certes, ce n'était pas du grand luxe par rapport à ce qu'elle avait connu dans son enfance mais ce petit espace lui servant de chambre lui suffisait amplement.  
  
Elle alla directement sur son lit, s'assit et prit une photo qui était cachée en dessus de son oreiller. Sur la photo, on pouvait distinguer un homme entouré de deux femmes.  
  
Des larmes s'échappèrent des yeux de Kasuke et s'écrasèrent dessus.  
  
-Pourquoi… ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?  
  
**  
  
*  
  
-Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de monde…  
  
-C'est que j'ai invité beaucoup de collègues et aussi beaucoup d'amis.  
  
-Je vois… Ta promotion t'a monté à la tête…  
  
La femme qui venait de parler se mit à rire. C'était une femme d'une trentaine d'années, de taille moyenne, environ 1.65 m. et qui n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche avec son interlocuteur.  
  
Celui-ci était un peu plus âgé qu'elle. Ses cheveux grisonnants rendaient son visage assez doux alors que c'était un homme assez dur et sévère, surtout avec sa fille…  
  
-Au fait, j'ai ramené quelqu'un avec moi ce soir…  
  
-Ah oui ?! Qui est-ce ?  
  
-C'est mon fils, Dearka ! Je me suis permise de l'emmener…  
  
-Tu as bien fait ! Comme ça Kasuke sera moins seule ce soir et fera peut être moins la tête…  
  
Albert Shinsai alla chercher sa fille pour la présenter au fils de son amie. Celle-ci, comme à son habitude, était sur le balcon, regardant la nuit étoilée, se demandant pourquoi elle était ici…  
  
-Kasuke, je voudrai te présenter Elthman san et son fils Dearka.  
  
-Bonjour, enchantée de vous rencontrer…  
  
La jeune fille, bien élevée fit une révérence aux personnes que son père venait de lui présenter. Une fois faite, elle s'éclipsa discrètement, comme elle avait l'habitude de faire, et retourna d'où elle était venue, le balcon !  
  
Enfin heureux de trouver quelqu'un de son âge, le jeune garçon décida de la suivre.  
  
-Je suis désolé de l'attitude de Kasuke… Je vais aller la chercher et plus vite que ça !!!  
  
-Ne t'inquiètes pas Albert ! C'est normal qu'à son âge elle ne soit pas intéressée par ce genre de soirée. Laisse là un peu respirer… De toute façon, Dearka ne lui fera pas de mal si c'est ce qui te tracasses…  
  
-Je n'ai pas dit le contraire tu sais !  
  
-Mais tu as l'air de le penser…  
  
-Je m'inquiète plutôt pour ton fils… Kasuke est assez farouche depuis que sa mère est morte et…  
  
-Ne t'en fais pour mon fils… Il est robuste, il en a vu d'autres !  
  
La femme se mit à rire de nouveau, se moquant des malheurs de son fils.  
  
-Eh !!! Pourquoi tu es partie comme ça ?  
  
-Ça ne te regardes pas !!!  
  
-… C'est vrai mais… Ce n'est pas une raison !  
  
-Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu me connais ? Tu connais ma vie ?  
  
-Tu as raison, je ne connais rien de toi mais je pense savoir ce que tu ressens.  
  
-Ah oui ?! Et qu'est-ce que je ressens ?  
  
-Tu te sens perdue au milieu de tous ces adultes, je me trompe ?  
  
-…  
  
-Tu sais, moi aussi, je n'aime pas ce genre de fêtes ! Surtout quand ma mère m'y amène de force… J'y vais pour lui faire plaisir et pour ne pas qu'elle ne sente seule, mon père n'est pas souvent à la maison… Mais pour ce soir, j'étais heureux d'y aller car elle m'avait dit qu'il y aurait quelqu'un de mon âge !  
  
-Tu ne me connaissais pas et tu étais quand même content d'y aller ?!  
  
-Oui car habituellement il n'y a que des adultes…  
  
La petite fille, à peine âgée d'une dizaine d'années, eut un petit sourire. Après tout, il avait raison, dans toutes les fêtes que son père avait organisées, Kasuke n'avait jamais vu d'enfant de son âge, Dearka était le premier.  
  
-C'est vrai, tu as raison, il n'y a que des adultes habituellement et je suis obligée de rester à côté de mon père… Je le déteste ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'oblige de rester avec lui ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas rester dans ma chambre ?  
  
De petites larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle n'aimait pas pleurer devant les gens et encore moins devant les personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, adultes ou enfants !  
  
-Tu sais, si ton père te force à être présente c'est parce qu'il ne veut pas te laisser seule. Tu sais, ma mère m'a dit que tu avais perdu ta mère et que ton père se sentait seul. C'est certainement pour ça que…  
  
-Tais toi !!!  
  
-…  
  
-Tu… Tu ne sais rien ! Si… Si ma mère est morte, c'est de ma faute ! Mon père me déteste ! Je le sais, il me l'a dit… Moi, je n'ai rien demandé… Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?  
  
Dearka ne savait que répondre. Peut être n'aurait-il pas dû parler de ça… Il pensait bien faire, lui remonter le moral mais au lieu de ça…  
  
-Je… Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû…  
  
-Tu sais, j'ai eu deux mères et toutes les deux sont mortes, par ma faute !!!  
  
-Deux mères ? Mais comment ?! Et pourquoi seraient-elles mortes par ta faute ?  
  
-Ma vraie mère est morte à ma naissance…  
  
-Comme dirait ma mère, "ce sont des choses qui arrivent".  
  
-Tu ne comprends pas ! Si je n'étais pas née, elle serai toujours de ce monde !!!  
  
-Tu sais, on ne peut pas prévoir l'avenir. Malheureusement, ce sont des choses qui arrivent… Je ne sais pas ce qui se passera demain et c'est pour ça que j'ai appris à vivre au jour le jour. Je veux profiter des instants présents et tu devrais en faire de même.  
  
-Comment profiter alors que personne ne me voit ? Je suis juste la fille de "Shinsai san" et c'est tout !  
  
-Je suis sûr que tu te trompes.  
  
-…  
  
-Ecoutes, si tu veux, je demanderai à mère si je peux revenir te voir.   
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Pourquoi pas !  
  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kasuke avait trouvé quelqu'un qui la voyait telle qu'elle était. Elle accepta la proposition de Dearka et c'est ainsi qu'il revint le lendemain et aussi les autres jours.  
  
Mais selon le proverbe, "Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin !".  
  
Le père de Dearka fût muté à un poste plus important et par conséquent la famille Elthman dû déménager ce qui attrista au plus haut point la jeune Shinsai.  
  
**  
  
*  
  
Photo en main, Kasuke s'écroula sur son lit les yeux gonflés par les larmes.  
  
-Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Tu es revenu mais…  
  
Des larmes tombèrent de nouveau des joues de la jeune fille. Après tant d'années sans nouvelle, elle le retrouvait enfin mais… Ils étaient devenus ennemis. Pourquoi, pourquoi la guerre avait-elle éclaté ? Pourquoi des anciens amis devaient-ils devenir ennemis ?  
  
Il n'y avait pas vraiment de réponse à ces questions et Kasuke le savait pertinemment mais malgré tout, elle voulait croire en l'amitié de Dearka. Elle se releva doucement et essuya ses larmes. Elle remis la photo où elle l'avait trouvé et prit une grande inspiration.  
  
-Je vais aller le voir ! Je vais aller voir Dearka et… Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire mais… Je veux le voir, je veux savoir si…  
  
Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, elle préféra se taire. Elle-même avait dû mal à croire à ce qu'elle allait dire.  
  
Elle refit donc le chemin inverse et d'un pas déterminé, Kasuke se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Une fois arrivée, elle décida, cette fois, d'y entrer !  
  
-Eh ! Qu'est-ce que t'essaie de faire ?  
  
Kasuke n'eut pas le temps de se poser de question car deux personnes, Dearka et une jeune fille, tombèrent du lit placé à gauche de la pièce tout en arrachant le rideau accroché dessus.   
  
-Dearka… Mais qu'est-ce que…  
  
Elle ne finit pas sa phrase car au moment où la jeune fille se releva et fonça sur sa victime, un jeune homme entra. Il se précipita vers celle-ci l'empêchant de commettre l'irréparable.  
  
-Lâche moi !  
  
-Calmes toi Millie…  
  
-Tolle… Tolle est parti ! Pourquoi est-ce que… Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un comme lui est encore en vie ?! Tolle… Il n'est pas ici… Pourquoi ?  
  
La jeune fille pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Kasuke ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait ici. Qui était ce Tolle ? Certainement une des personnes portées disparus… Mais pourquoi s'en prenait-elle à Dearka ?  
  
-Fllay !  
  
Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre encore dans la pièce ! Kasuke se retourna doucement et se trouva nez à nez avec une autre jeune fille qui pointait un pistolet vers Dearka. Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça ! Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Paralysée par la peur, elle ne trouva pas le courage de faire quoique ce soit…  
  
-Tous ces salauds de Coordinateurs doivent être éliminés !  
  
-Noooooonnnnn !!!  
  
Tout alla très vite. Fllay pointant son arme commença à appuyer sur la gâchette. L'autre jeune fille se dégagea et courut vers elle pour l'empêcher de tirer. Quant à Kasuke, elle se mit devant Dearka.  
  
Les deux filles tombèrent à terre et des larmes coulèrent sur leurs joues. Le jeune homme ramassa le pistolet tandis que l'une d'elle se releva doucement.  
  
-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi m'as-tu arrêté ? Tu as essayé de le tuer toi aussi ? Tu le détestes toi aussi ?  
  
-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi détestez-vous Dearka ?  
  
Cette phrase sortit naturellement de la bouche de Kasuke que personne n'avait vu. Même Dearka n'avait pas fait attention à elle…  
  
-Qui es-tu ? Tu le connais ? Tu connais cet assassin de Coordinateur ? Celui qui a tué Tolle ?   
  
-Je suis Kasuke Shinsai et oui je connais Dearka ! Mais jamais il n'aurait tué quelqu'un !  
  
Tout en disant cela, des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux.  
  
-Kasuke…  
  
-Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu étais avec lui quand ça s'est passé ? De plus d'après ce que je vois, tu fais partie de l'équipage et par conséquent ça doit faire un moment que tu ne l'as pas vu… Ai-je tort ?  
  
Un silence de mort s'installa. Kasuke ne su que répondre… Voyant l'embarras que cela avait causé et aussi pour essayer de calmer Fllay, le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle mais cette dernière continua.  
  
-Et toi Mirialia ? Tu es pareil que moi ! Toi et moi sommes pareils !  
  
-Tais-toi… Tais-toi, je ne suis pas… Tais-toi !  
  
Attirés par le raffut, des gardes arrivèrent.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
  
Seul un silence pesant se fit ressentir. Ils décidèrent de consigner tout le monde dans leur "chambre" et d'emmener Dearka en prison une fois que le médecin l'eût soigné.  
  
Une fois dans sa chambre, Kasuke ne pu s'empêcher de penser à ce qui venait de se passer, pourquoi cette Fllay accusait-elle Dearka d'avoir tué ce Tolle ? Et pourquoi Dearka lui avait dit qu'ils étaient ennemis ?  
  
Elle ne comprenait pas ! Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Pourquoi devait-elle être l'ennemie de son ami d'enfance ? Tant de questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête...  
  
-Euh… Excuses moi… Est-ce que je peux te parler ?  
  
Cette question sortit Kasuke de sa rêverie.  
  
-Qui est-ce ?  
  
-Je m'appelle Ssigh Argyle ! J'étais dans l'infirmerie tout à l'heure quand…  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?  
  
-Juste parler avec toi… Je peux…  
  
-Si tu veux.  
  
Elle ne voulait pas vraiment discuter avec lui, elle ne le connaissait pas et ne voulait pas le connaître ! De toute façon, elle ne faisait pas partie de l'équipage et ne voulait pas s'y "mélanger" !  
  
Mais, il savait pourquoi on voulait tuer son ami et elle était tellement curieuse qu'elle le laissa entrer.  
  
-Alors ? De quoi veux-tu me parler ?  
  
-Qui es-tu ?  
  
Cette question la laissa de marbre ! Kasuke ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit aussi direct avec elle.  
  
-… Je crois l'avoir dit tout à l'heure non ? Je suis Kasuke Shinsai !  
  
-Ça, je l'avais bien compris, ce que je voudrais savoir c'est, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Comment es-tu montée sur l'Archangel ? D'où viens-tu ?  
  
Toutes ces questions désoeuvrèrent Kasuke. Pourquoi les lui posait-il ? Depuis le temps qu'elle était sur l'Archangel, personne n'avait fait attention à elle alors pourquoi maintenant ?  
  
En réalité, elle connaissait parfaitement la réponse ! Jusqu'à maintenant, elle avait fait en sorte de ne pas se faire remarquer mais avec l'arrivée de Dearka…  
  
-Et en quoi ça t'avancerait de savoir qui je suis ? Et ce que je fais là ?  
  
-Pas grand-chose c'est vrai mais… Tu fais partie de l'équipage vu que tu as un uniforme et tu avais l'air de connaître le prisonnier donc…  
  
-Tu pensais venir ici pour pouvoir savoir depuis quand je le connaissais ? Tu penses certainement que je suis une espionne c'est ça ?  
  
-… Je… Je n'ai pas dit ça…  
  
-Mais tu le penses n'est-ce pas ?  
  
-…  
  
-J'en étais sûre… Pense ce que tu veux ! Je ne te dirais pas ce que je fais ici ni comment j'y suis arrivée car ça ne te concerne pas !  
  
Tout en disant cela, Kasuke prit de l'assurance. Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un sache pourquoi elle était à bord de l'Archangel et ce qu'elle faisait sur Heliopolis lorsque les ZAFT avaient attaqués. Pourtant…  
  
-Tu as raison ça ne me concerne pas mais tu connais le prisonnier et tu as pris sa défense ! Pourquoi ?  
  
-Ça aussi ça ne te regarde pas !  
  
-Ça me regarde dans la mesure où il est un prisonnier de guerre et par conséquent, il est notre ennemi !!!  
  
"Ennemi" ! Ce mot résonna dans sa tête. Non, il ne pouvait pas être leur ennemi… Lui qui fut le seul à voir qu'elle existait, lui qui était on ami, le seul… Lui, un ennemi ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Pourquoi serait-il devenu son ennemi ?  
  
-Non ! Dearka n'est pas un ennemi ! Il est… Il est…  
  
-Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ?  
  
-Parce que… Parce que je le connais depuis mon enfance !  
  
Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes personnes. Pourquoi lui avait-elle dit ça ? Elle qui voulait ne pas se fondre avec l'équipage de l'Archangel, elle qui voulait passer inaperçue… Maintenant, c'était trop tard !  
  
-Tu crois que, sous prétexte que tu le connaissais avant, il est le même ? Tu ne penses pas qu'il aie pu changer ?  
  
-… Si… Peut-être mais il n'a pas pu changer en mal… C'est impossible !  
  
-C'est dur à admettre mais c'est la réalité… Et je suis persuadé que tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Il faut juste que tu l'acceptes…  
  
-Accepter… Accepter quoi ? Que le seul ami que je n'aie jamais eu devienne mon pire ennemi ?  
  
-Tu n'y peux rien, c'est la guerre et il est du côté adverse. C'est comme ça et tu dois faire avec !  
  
Les mots que venaient de prononcer Ssigh fut dur à entendre pour Kasuke mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il avait raison. De petites larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.  
  
Il savait qu'il avait été "crue" avec ses mots mais c'était pour la faire réagir et non pour qu'elle pleure… Il se rapprocha doucement d'elle pour la réconforter en pensant qu'elle le repousserai mais contre toute attente, Kasuke fondit en larmes dans ses bras.  
  
-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi doit-il être mon ennemi ? Pourquoi ?  
  
-La seule réponse que je peux te donner c'est la Guerre… Maintenant, je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi elle a lieu… Tout ça me dépasse…  
  
Kasuke s'écarta doucement de Ssigh, les yeux encore rougis par les larmes.  
  
-J'ai une question à te poser, pourquoi les deux filles que j'ai vues voulaient tuer Dearka ?  
  
-C'est parce qu'elles pensent qu'il a tué Tolle enfin… Millie pense ça et en ce qui concerne Fllay… C'est un peu plus compliqué…  
  
-Pourquoi ? Tout ça parce qu'il est un ZAFT alors vous en déduisez que c'est un meurtrier ? Il n'est pas comme ça et je vais vous prouver à vous tous que vous vous tromper sur son compte !  
  
Folle de rage, elle poussa violemment Ssigh qui ne pu se rattraper et tomba sur le lit. Elle sortit en courant de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la prison.  
  
Malheureusement pour elle, quelqu'un d'autre y était déjà… C'était une jeune fille, celle que Ssigh avait appelé Millie… Ne voulant pas se faire remarquer, Kasuke s'avança prudemment vers eux.  
  
-Euh… Ton petit ami… Où est-il ?  
  
-Il était en train de piloter le Sky Grasper… Sur une île… Quand vous avez attaqué…  
  
-Sky… Grasper…  
  
-Un combattant… Bleu et blanc…  
  
-Ce n'est pas moi !  
  
Dearka se rallongea sur le lit de ce qu'on pouvait appeler un cachot.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Si tu es venue me tuer, tu peux le faire !  
  
-Non ! Tu ne dois pas le tuer ! Je savais que ce n'était pas toi Dearka ! Personne ne voulait me croire mais je savais que ce n'était pas toi !  
  
Tout en disant cela, la jeune Shinsai sortit de sa cachette. Elle s'avança d'un pas assuré vers le cachot où était enfermé son ami d'enfance.  
  
-Tu es celle qui était dans l'infirmerie tout à l'heure ?!  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
  
Elle s'arrêta net ! Le ton qu'il venait d'employer était sec et dur. Pourquoi lui avait-il parlé si sèchement ? Elle ne comprenait pas elle-même…  
  
-Dear… Ka… Pourquoi ?  
  
-Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure ! Tu n'écoutes pas ou quoi ?! Dorénavant nous sommes ennemis ! E.n.n.e.m.i.s. ! Tu comprends ce que ça signifie ?  
  
-Mais… Et ta promesse… ?  
  
-Ma promesse ? Quelle promesse ?  
  
De petites larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.  
  
-Pourquoi lui parles-tu comme ça ? C'est ta meilleure amie non ?  
  
-Ça n'a jamais été ma meilleure amie ! Juste une amie parmis tant d'autres !  
  
-Pourquoi me dis-tu ça Dearka ? Pourquoi ? Tu m'as dit que tu étais mon ami ! Alors, pourquoi ?  
  
-Très simple, j'étais seul et je voulais un peu de compagnie ! J'en ai trouvé en ta présence. Ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre ça aurait été pareil !  
  
Les larmes de la jeune fille ne s'arrêtaient plus.  
  
-Puisque être sur l'Archangel au milieu d'OMNI signifie être ton ennemi alors je ne veux plus en faire partie ! Je veux être une ZAFT ! Comme ça je serai une alliée et ne serai plus ton ennemie !   
  
Dearka se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la porte de la cellule.  
  
-Tu crois que c'est aussi simple ?! On est en Guerre Kasuke ! En GUERRE ! On ne choisit pas son camp ! C'est comme ça et pas autrement ! Tu crois que c'est une partie de plaisanterie ? C'est du sérieux la Guerre ! Il y a des gens qui meurent, qui se font tuer et d'autres qui les tuent ! C'est ça la Guerre ! C'est triste mais c'est comme ça !  
  
Il avait raison et elle le savait mais pourquoi avoir été aussi dur ? Pourquoi s'était-il acharné sur elle ?  
  
La concernée s'écroula à terre pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Dearka retourna sur sa couchette, quant à Millie, elle ne su quoi faire.  
  
Les pleurs de la jeune fille résonnèrent dans la prison mais n'affectèrent aucunement le prisonnier.  
  
-Pourquoi lui avoir dit tout ça ? Tu l'as connu quand elle était petite et tu oses lui dire ça ?  
  
-Ça ne te regarde pas ! De toute façon la seule raison pour laquelle tu es venue ici c'est pour me tuer non ? Alors qu'attends-tu ?  
  
-Elle n'est pas venue pour ça ! Ai-je tort Millie ?  
  
-Ssigh ?!  
  
-Je me doutais bien que Kasuke viendrait ici ! Elle voulait prouver à tout le monde que tu n'étais pas un meurtrier !   
  
-Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, c'est la Guerre ! Et en tant que Guerre, c'est "tué ou être tué" ! C'est comme ça, on connaît tous les risques !  
  
Ssigh, tout en aidant Kasuke à se relever, lança un regard noir de haine à Dearka. Il invita Millie à le suivre. Ce qu'elle fit laissant seul le prisonnier Elthman. 


	2. 2 Adieu Dearka Adieu Archangel !

Ssigh et Millie avaient ramené Kasuke jusqu'à sa chambre. Cette dernière ne s'était pas encore remise de ce que Dearka venait de lui dire : "J'étais seul et je voulais un peu de compagnie". Ce n'était pas possible ! Elle ne pouvait y croire ! Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé pour qu'il change à ce point ?  
  
-Je veux savoir pourquoi il m'a dit ça !  
  
-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Aimes-tu vraiment souffrir ?  
  
-Tu réponds par une autre question… Tu es quand même mal placée pour me donner un conseil ! C'est toi la première qui a voulu le tuer et malgré tout, tu lui a sauvé la vie ! Pourquoi ?  
  
-…  
  
-Vous allez arrêter toutes les deux ?! Je ne pense pas que ce soit l'endroit et le moment de vous disputer ! Kasuke, le mieux pour toi serait de te reposer non ? Tu as eu assez de…  
  
-De quoi ? Tu ne me connais pas et tu sais ce qui est bon pour moi ? Laisse moi rire !!! Franchement, c'était sympa tous les deux de m'avoir ramené mais là… Vous êtes dans ma chambre et j'aimerai y rester seule !!!  
  
-Quoi ?! On t'as ramené dans ta chambre alors que tu étais à moitié effondrée voire complètement et c'est comme ça que tu nous remercie ?!  
  
-Millie…  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi la laisses-tu faire ? Pourquoi tu ne lui dis rien ? Tu sais que j'ai raison alors pourquoi ?  
  
Ssigh entraîna Millie en dehors de la chambre tout en s'excusant auprès de Kasuke.  
  
-Pourquoi t'es-tu excusé ? Nous l'avons ramené jusqu'à sa chambre et elle nous jette dehors et toi, tu t'excuses ?! C'est vraiment le monde à l'envers !!!  
  
-Ecoutes Millie… Je suis sûr que tu peux la comprendre. Elle retrouve son ami d'enfance mais malheureusement pour elle, il est de l'autre côté. Il est son ennemi ! De plus, tu as entendu comme moi ce qu'il lui a dit !   
  
-Mais, tu es arrivé après…  
  
-Disons que je ne me suis montré qu'après… Et j'en ai entendu assez pour savoir que ce qu'il lui a dit l'a énormément blessée. Et par conséquent, elle doit en souffrir.  
  
-Tu ne la connais pas ! Comment peux-tu l'affirmer ?  
  
-Qu'as-tu ressentit lorsque les signaux radio de Tolle et de Kira ont été coupés ? Qu'as-tu ressentit en voyant ce ZAFT ?  
  
-…  
  
-Que crois-tu qu'elle ressente ?  
  
Millie ne su que répondre… Ssigh la laissa seule et se dirigea vers ses "quartiers". Millie, après quelques minutes, s'y dirigea aussi tant bien que mal. Quant à Kasuke, elle resta dans sa chambre se demandant encore pourquoi Dearka lui avait dit tout ça…  
  
"Nous sommes ennemis !", "J'étais seul et je voulais un peu de compagnie !", "On est en Guerre Kasuke !"  
  
-Yamete¹ ! Yamete !!!  
  
**  
  
*  
  
-Kasuke…  
  
-Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il Dearka ?  
  
-… Je ne sais pas comment te le dire mais… Mon père a été muté…  
  
-C'est super ! Félicitation !   
  
-Oui mais… Ça veut dire que je vais devoir déménager…  
  
En entendant cette nouvelle, la jeune fille s'arrêta net. Que venait-il de dire ? Déménager ? Non, il n'avait pas le droit, il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner !   
  
-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas rester ici ?  
  
-… Le travail de mon père est très important et nous devons le suivre ma mère et moi. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'écrirais le plus souvent possible !   
  
-Mais je ne te verrai plus ? Tu vas m'abandonner… Me laisser toute seule…  
  
-Ne dis pas ça Kasuke ! Je ne vais pas d'abandonner !!! Je te promets de revenir ! Dès que je le pourrais, je reviendrai te chercher !   
  
-Tu me le promets ?  
  
-Promis !  
  
**  
  
*  
  
" Ma promesse ? Quelle promesse ?"  
  
Ces mots résonnèrent dans sa tête.  
  
-Je ne peux pas croire ça de lui… Je veux le lui redemander… Je veux savoir…  
  
Elle décida, malgré les conseils qu'on lui avait donnés, de retourner à la prison pour savoir ce que pensait vraiment son ami d'enfance mais, à peine sa porte s'ouvrit qu'elle tomba nez à nez avec Ssigh.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?!  
  
-Je voudrais te parler.  
  
-Me parler ? Mais me parler de quoi ?!  
  
-Je ne sais pas vraiment… Peut être de toi…  
  
-De moi ?! Il n'y a rien à dire sur moi !!!  
  
-Je pense au contraire qu'il y a beaucoup de point à éclaircir sur ton sujet comme le fait que personne ne te connaisse ici !  
  
-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? De toute façon je ne vois pas l'intérêt de connaître des gens si c'est pour les perdre durant la Guerre !!!  
  
-… De ce point de vue là, je peux te comprendre mais réfléchis… C'est important de se faire de nouveau ami.  
  
-Ah oui ?! Et en quoi ? Tu peux me l'expliquer ? Mon seul et unique ami est devenu mon ennemi !!! Alors pourquoi je devrais me faire de nouveaux amis si c'est pour les perdre eux aussi ?!  
  
-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !  
  
-Je dis ce que je veux !!! De toute façon, tu ne peux pas me comprendre et tu ne pourras jamais !!!  
  
-Si tu ne m'expliques pas, il est clair que je ne comprendrai jamais…  
  
Tout en disant ces quelques mots, Ssigh détourna légèrement sa tête vers le bas déçu de la réaction de son interlocutrice.  
  
-Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne saches pas…   
  
-Tu n'as pas le droit de choisir à ma place !   
  
-Comme tu n'as pas le droit de choisir à la mienne !   
  
Cette conversation aurait pu durer des heures si le Capitaine de l'Archangel, Murrue Ramius, n'était pas arrivée.  
  
-Que se passe-t-il ici ?  
  
-Kanchou²…   
  
-Ramius Kanchou…  
  
Les deux jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent net de "parler". Pourquoi le Capitaine était venu jusqu'ici ? La seule fois où kasuke l'avait vu dans ses "quartiers" s'était justement pour lui montrer…  
  
-Je suis désolée de vous interrompre tous les deux mais…  
  
Murrue Ramius n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Ssigh comprit et prit conger auprès de la jeune Shinsai.  
  
-Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez me rendre visite un jour… Le Capitaine aurait-il besoin de mes services et de mes compétences ?  
  
-Je sais que malgré votre jeune âge vous êtes assez importante au sein de l'ORB mais ici, sur l'Archangel, c'est moi qui commande !  
  
-En un mot si je n'obéis pas vous allez dire à tout le monde qui je suis vraiment…  
  
-Je n'aime pas employer le verbe "obéir"… C'est un bien grand mot...  
  
-Alors, que me vaut l'honneur du Capitaine Ramius dans mes quartiers ?  
  
-Rien de très plaisant pour vous… Il y a eu un conseil et… Je suis dans le regret de vous informer que vous devez quitter l'Archangel !  
  
-Quoi ?! Mais, pourquoi ?  
  
-Ils n'ont pas vraiment donné de raisons… Mwu La Fllaga ainsi que Natarle Badgiruel et Fllay Allster sont, eux aussi, obligés de quitter le vaisseau…  
  
-Je me fiche de ces personnes ! Ce que je voudrais savoir c'est pourquoi MOI, je dois partir ? Ils savent qui je suis c'est ça… ? Alors… Ils vont m'exécuter…  
  
-Je ne pense pas qu'ils savent vraiment qui vous êtes ni pourquoi vous êtes ici. Seules mon Second, le Capitaine Badgiruel, et moi-même savons votre identité.  
  
-Alors pourquoi je dois quitter l'Archangel ?   
  
-Je vous l'ai déjà dis, je n'en ai aucune idée… Préparez vos affaires, on viendra vous chercher !  
  
Sur ces dernières paroles, Murrue Ramius quitta la "chambre" de Kasuke la laissant seule dans ses réflexions.  
  
-Pourquoi dois-je partir ? Je ne comprends pas… Et si ils avaient découvert qui j'étais… Sachant que les OMNI se sont retournés contre les ORB, je ne ferai pas de longs os… Et si je m'enfuyais ? Quelle idée stupide… Pour aller où ? On est au milieu de nulle part… Ils me retrouveraient sans problème… De plus ils sauraient que j'ai quelque chose à me reprocher… Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix… Il va falloir que je trouve de bonnes excuses pour les contre-attaquer si ils m'ont découverte…  
  
Kasuke, à contre cœur, fit sa valise. Ce n'était pas bien difficile vu le peu de chose qu'elle avait amené, ce n'était pas prévu qu'elle passe autant de temps sur ce vaisseau. Elle décida aussi d'aller voir Dearka dans sa cellule pour lui annoncer son départ. Elle savait pertinemment que ça ne servait à rien mais… Elle voulait, en réalité le voir une dernière fois avant son départ.  
  
-Dearka… Dearka…  
  
Ce dernier était allongé sur son lit couchette. Il dormait certainement... Elle allait faire demi-tour quand elle décida malgré tout de lui parler : au moins comme ça, il ne pouvait pas lui répondre !   
  
-Je suppose que tu dois être en train de dormir mais… C'est la dernière fois que je viens te voir. Le Capitaine de ce vaisseau, Murrue Ramius, est venue me trouver pour me dire que je devais le quitter. J'aurai aimé te parler encore, essayer de comprendre pourquoi tu m'as parlé comme tu l'as fait… Enfin, je suppose que tu as tes raisons mais je ne peux pas croire que tu aies changé autant, même en temps de Guerre ! Tu sais, il y a tant de chose que j'aurai voulu te dire mais… Je pense désormais qu'il est trop tard et comme me l'a fait remarquer un très bon ami à moi, "On ne revient pas en arrière !". Adieu mon ami !  
  
Tout en disant ces mots, de petites larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle tourna le dos à la cellule dans laquelle était Dearka et se dirigea vers ses "quartiers".  
  
- Je suis désolée Kasuke mais il était nécessaire que je te dise ça… Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions de te blesser au plus haut point mais je devais le faire ! Pars le cœur léger, pars sans te soucier de moi, pars heureuse ! Adieu mon amie ! 


End file.
